brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A spaceship is orbiting a planet. Moby was dressed like the captain from "Star Trek", and Tim sit at the controls. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Self-destruct? Why? Moby places a key into one of two keyholes marked "Danger" and "Self Destruct". Each keyhole has a red light next to it. Moby's light turns from red to green when he turns the key. MOBY: Beep! TIM: I will not turn my key! I quit! The screen flickers and Moby and Tim are shown in front of oversized boxes. These are their pretend spaceships. Moby holds up a letter. MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what other planets besides Earth have life on them? From, Marvin. Despite what you see in movies and on TV, Earth is the only planet known to support life. A flying saucer flies above Tim's head. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Well, you won't tell me where you're from, so it doesn't really matter. OK, changing subjects, let's look at why life can exist on Earth. An image shows the planets in the solar system. TIM: Earth is the fourth planet from the sun between Venus and the Moon. That helps keep the temperature here just right for life. An image shows a hedgehog outside on a sunny day. TIM: Life as we know it can't exist on planets where it's too hot, like Mercury. Or planets where it's too cold, like on Neptune. An animation shows extreme heat burning the fur off the hedgehog on Mercury, and extreme cold turning the hedgehog's fur into ice on Neptune. TIM: Earth's atmosphere also plays an important role in keeping the conditions on Earth comfortable for life. It traps the sun's heat while blocking harmful radiation. An animation illustrates what Tim describes. TIM: Earth's atmosphere also contains twenty-one percent oxygen, which many life forms need to survive. An animation shows the hedgehog taking a deep breath. TIM: Seventy-one percent of the earth is covered in water, which all living things rely on, in one way or another. Earth's called the Blue Planet because of all that water. An image shows the earth. TIM: Also, all life as we know it is based on the element carbon, which is found all through the earth's crust. An image shows a rock and a carbon molecule. MOBY: Beep. An image shows Earth's size compared with the other planets in the solar system. TIM: Let's see, Earth is the fifth-largest planet in the solar system. Its mass gives it a gravitational pull strong enough to keep us stuck on the planet, but not so strong that it crushes us. An animation shows how gravity affects the hedgehog on other planets. The hedgehog floats into space over one planet and is compressed and almost flattened on another. TIM: Also, Earth has an iron inner core. And it's surrounded by a liquid outer core. Scientists believe that the magnetic field created by this liquid outer core shields the planet from dangerous cosmic rays and solar winds. An animation illustrates what Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. An image shows the earth. TIM: Yeah, everything needed to support life came together on this one planet. Moby is dressed as the Star Trek captain again, sitting in his spaceship. MOBY: Beep! Moby and Tim are shown with the oversized boxes again. Tim holds his hands up. TIM: No. I think I may be getting too old for this game. MOBY: Beep? TIM: I mean, that's a box! Moby points at Tim's box. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I am not upset that your spaceship is faster; yours isn't faster. Mine's faster. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts